User blog:Rinji79/Short Story Contest 2014!!!!
I am initiating a contest! This contest will test the one skill that this whole wikia is based around, and that is writing talent, and skill in the art of pros! Since stories have been rather scarce here on the site, I have decided that this contest will test the very skill and willpower of all of the members' talent and love for the written word in its purest form. This is not going to be just any story, no. This story will be written with a set of chosen themes and in a context that is easily read by the public. It will be judged on originality, legibility, care, and effort put into it by the writer. If you are not going to take this contest seriously, then I would suggest that you not enter, but remember to help it by reading and voting for your favorite one. Yes, once the story is written, the viewing public will cast a vote for their favorite choice. Try not to make this a popularity contest, please cast your vote for the story that you feel is best written and has the most care put into its contents. HERE ARE THE RULES! *All authors must submit an original story that is specifically written for this contest. *The stories will be written with three chosen themes from the contest's rules *They must adhere to the rules already set by this site *All characters that the writer has permission to use can be in your story. No canon from other sources unless given official consent to do so. *The story must be between 5,000 to 12,000 words long, with minor exceptions as needed. *No purely BATTLE themed stories, these stories need an actual storyline and/or plot. Though fighting in a story is very much allowed. *The characters are not required to be pre-made. If you wish to create a character after the story is done, this is fine. *When the voting starts, you may not vote for your own story. *If there are ANY questions about the story's creation, please ask me at any point. My talk page is always open. Now, as stated in the rules, there are a list of themes that you may choose from. These themes are here to help you get ideas, and help you keep your story on track with a certain idea. Choose 3 of them to write about and try your very best to stick with them, mistakes are made and accidents happen when you're in the middle of making the story, this is understood, and you can always change your choices while writing if you wish to. THEMES: *Life after death. *The military machine *Who is the good guy and who is the bad guy *Families that are not blood related *I love you, but I am not in love with you *The meaning of insanity *What is beyond the horizon *The difference between wisdom and knowledge *The desire to escape *Immortality *Children are our future *Betrayal *Ways other than violence *A loss so great *The stranger Once the themes are chosen, and you have the story in mind, feel free to go at it! As stated before, I am open to any questions regarding the stories, and I will answer any of them as they come to me. The Deadline I have set is September 30th. That is three months to complete a short story. I understand that sometimes it takes longer, and if it is within reason that you need maybe a couple of days, I can possibly waffle with that. So there are the rules, and there is the contest. But what is a contest without a fabulous prize!? I am giving away a Devil Fruit to the winner to do as they please with it! Not only will you get awesome bragging rights of your awesome prize-winning story but you will get a Devil Fruit to give to any character that you wish! Show them what they'll win! Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Hellhound Yes! The Hellhound fruit! A mythical zoan fruit that is staggeringly powerful! It is packed with mythical prowess and capable of turning any human into a creature of gargantuan destructive powers! This wondrous devil fruit will be yours if you win the 2014 Writing Competition! To enter, simply comment on this blog and tell me that you are entering, as I said, I am open to any questions and comments. Please, only enter if you are serious about writing the story and performing at the very peek of your abilities. If there is a very important reason that you must drop out, I will completely understand, but that is also why I am giving you three whole months to complete your entry. Once you post the entry, when you post the page, add the tag "Writing Contest 2014" to the category so that we can keep them all on a list. Once all of the entries have been accounted for and the reading has begun, we will discuss a time to begin voting on the best entry. Please, have fun with this, do not take it too seriously, and give your support to your fellow running mates. If I missed any info, I will be sure to make new rules or new developments known to the populace. That's all for now, thank you for your consideration! LET THE GAMES BEGIN! So far the roster of competitors are as follows Powerhouse411 LordNoodleXIV Cooljoshua567 Zeon1 FoolishMortalFOOL NadaAsar Carabe197 ENTRIES ARE CLOSED, GOOD LUCK! Category:Blog posts